A New Life, A New Love:Reborn
by MissSaucyRed
Summary: Elsie is captured by a dangerous loose soul. Keima needs to protect her by removing the emptiness of her heart, and that can be done only by kissing. Will Keima protect her? An adoption of I am Ema's original story.
1. Unknown

**Konnichiwa people. So this one is actually 'I am Ema's story which I took over last month. She wasn't interested anymore in doing a Keima/Elsie fiction so being a diehard as I am, I volunteered to author the story on behalf of her. Hope you enjoy my version.**

 **ZWENJOY!**

" _Kami nii-sama._ It's almost time to go home." Said a concerned Elsie to her God brother.

"Wait, I am just a step away from completing this game." Said Keima, pressing the buttons harshly on his PFP to complete the gal game.

"Huh!" Elsie sighed, then she smiled. According to the information given by her chief Dokuro, by the help of all the soul catchers, 499 loose souls had been captured. Amongst that number, Haqua had captured 44, Elsie had captured 15 and others had done the rest. Not all the souls were captured by kissing 15 girls though, but her buddy, her ' _Kami nii-sama'_ had done better than she had imagined.

They were sitting on a bench in a park, Elsie watching her brother complete the game.

Brother... Many of the students at their school knew them to be siblings. But some knew, or just estimated, that they were not siblings.

"Oh, this game contains a bug, and there I was just on the verge to end it..." Keima gave a droopy reply.

Elsie smiled. That smile was not a smile of laughter, it was a smile of pain.

She has to leave him soon...

Soon, the last soul will be captured...

Soon, the ring around Keima's neck will be removed...

Soon, she won't be considered a human anymore...

Soon, she won't be able to...see him...anymore...

Small tears presented themselves on her eyes. She knew that she was a demon. She won't be able to stay here for long.

It has been just a year since Elsie had come to the human world. But it seemed like it had been her home for the whole 300 years of her life…

"Elsie?"

Elsie dropped out of her thinking. "Yes, _Kami nii-sama?"_ She replied hurriedly.

"How many loose souls are left?" He asked.

"Well as per my information there are 20 but they're minor and can be captured easily. But there is only one we need to worry about. But maybe that too could get caught if we all get together." She replied in a sweet tone.

"So as per your information, what happens when all of them get caught?"

Elsie startled, looked at Keima with an amused face. "Why would you wanna know?" She asked.

"No, I mean, we've been through a lot lately. I can't wait to get out of this contract so that I can focus more on my games." Keima said coolly. He remembered the first day when he had met Elsie. Elsie had immerged out of a dark hole like thing.

Elsie said nothing. After some time, she whispered, "The one who has captured the most souls will be awarded medals."

"Oh, I see." Said Keima.

"Well, have you sensed yet another soul. Or at least the one you call the 'Boss' soul?" Asked Keima.

"No. Dokuro said it is the fiercest of all the souls. The largest one. It tries to suck the heart itself. Moreover..."

"Moreover what?"

"Moreover, it's so powerful, it can dwell even inside demons. Its presence is very hard to sense."

Keima gulped. "Demons?"

"Yes, so the possibility that it will be found inside a demon is more than to find it inside a human."

"It is demonic!" Said Keima. "Well good, we don't need to catch it if it won't be inside humans. I don't have to kiss another real girl."

"Yes maybe. I really don't know. I just wish that it gets caught before we get into any trouble," she said calmly.

'Yeah, maybe you're right", he said, ignoring her and starting his PFP.

"Come on _kami nii-sama,_ let's go home." Her irritating smile... Well that's better than seeing her as a captive for a ghost, right?

"What, not inside _ningen_ but demons?" Haqua shouted.

"Yes, and I think, a fellow friend from hell is in danger." Said Nora.

"Don't tell me..." Haqua was shocked.

"Well I'm not confirmed that it's her but she's been less cheerful lately", Nora rapped.

"So what do you think are the possibilities of it being inside of her? I mean she's safe for now right?" Haqua said, concern flooding her voice.

"Yes, for now. But if she keeps on getting depressed she could harm herself and…"

"Wait Elsie, I am coming for you. I am coming for you." Haqua flew in her scythe to protect her friend.

"Hey, I wasn't finished yet! Unfaithful brats!' Nora cursed to herself.

"El-chan." Said Mari. "Help me please."

" _Hai!"_ said Elsie.

"These dishes are too many for me to clean. I am glad to have you in my house." Said mother.

Elsie said nothing. A short sigh escaped her lips.

"El-Chan?!..."

" _Okaa san_ do you think, _Nii-sama_ cares for me?"

"Why?"

"I mean, we are not real siblings..."

"Of course he does..."

"Huh?!"

Elsie was surprised. Mother said that Keima is weird, but a kind hearted kid. "He cares for everyone."

Elsie went out on the terrace after cleaning the dishes. Her garment blew a little. A dark shadow hided the frontiers of her vibrant amethyst orbs and her mind was blank.

 _"What did she mean by everyone? He never cares for me. He never listens to me. He never wants to eat my cooking or appreciate me. I am with him only to catch the spirits. He doesn't want anyone to help him, especially me. And I…well why do I can't get around without him? Why does it matter to me so much? We're only sibling after all…"_

 _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden swish of wind. She turned around only to be met with a familiar face._

"Elsie?!"

Haqua came on the terrace. Elsie looked at her. "Haqua?!"

"Elsie, are you fine?"

"Why, is something the matter?!"

"No, the loose soul, the one I told you about…

"Yeah, what about it? Is it captured?" she asked genuinely.

"No, but as you know the soul can also enter the demon hearts. So Chief Dokuro has told everyone to be alert about it. So you take care alright?" Haqua said.

"Oh? Then I guess you should stay safe too. And thank you for reminding me. I'll be sure to watch out if something comes to my notice", she smiled.

"Good", Haqua grinned contently before flying away. Elsie stared at the beautiful night sky long after she was gone.

 **That's it for the first chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed my changes. I'm really excited for the story plot. Anyway please drop a review by. Sayonara!**


	2. A Surprise

**The remake of the second chapter. Have fun!**

It was a fine summer morning. The birds chirped sweetly. Elsie was cleaning the ground with her broom in a cheerful mood. Her Hagoromo, which was a beautiful pink in color, blew softly to the sweet song of the wind.

 _"Ohayo_ El chan." Said mother.

 _"Ohayogozaimasu Okaasan!"_ said Elsie. She was preparing breakfast for Mari and her _Kami nii-sama._

"Oh El-chan. You are such a nice girl. You help me so much every day. I really want you to be a daughter for me and remain with me for the rest of my miserable life." Said mother patting Elsie on her head.

"Oh Okaasan, why do you say so? Your life is not miserable, I know it will be okay in no time", she cheered.

"I wished I could be as hopeful as you, but I don't think that I can handle my son anymore. He's just slipping more into his stupid virtual gaming", she said sadly.

Elsie's smiled and said, "But am I not your daughter? I'll be sure to make everything right. Don't worry." She said keeping a trusting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes you are." Said Mari. Then she smiled

" _Kami nii-sama,_ come down fast, breakfast is ready." Called out Elsie for the twentieth time. But then she sighed, will her _Nii-sama_ ever listen to her? And she was right.

"No, I am playing one of the best games developed in this era, I can't come down for such a useless thing such like breakfast."

"Hah!" Sighed Elsie. Her eyes shadowed as she turned her back to leave.

"Keima didn't come?" Asked Mari.

"Not really. _Nii-sama_ is playing one of his precious games." Said Elsie. Her eyes were hidden by a shadow her bangs produced.

"Oh, that kid. I wonder what fun he finds on those freaking games?!" Screamed Mari. Then she stared at Elsie with a sad face. The girl quietly ate her breakfast without any complain. Even though she could not bring herself to eat anything but she knew that she had to. She didn't want Mari to get even more depressed, especially because of her.

"I did it..." Said Keima in a happy mood. "Lucky me." Then he became quiet, and then irritated when he didn't listen the usual,

"I am happy for you, _Nii-sama."_ from Elsie's lips.

"Elsie, I did it." He said in a low tone. The girl switched to a different channel. Then she shouted with happiness, "Its Kanon chan!"

Elsie and Keima were watching TV (Keima was playing though). When Kanon came in the show, Elsie became happy. She loved Kanon's shows. Well, a new song of Kanon had just released, so Elsie was really excited.

"So you don't care I won the game." Said Keima. Then he turned towards the TV. Kanon was singing and dancing in there.

"Oh no, I'm happy for you. I really am", she said switching her attention towards her brother.

"Uh ah, I could just imagine", Keima said, ignorantly.

"I wish I could see Kanon in real, singing this song. I heard that she will be performing a solo performance on stage nearby our school. I only wish that I could see her once again."

Keima didn't say anything that time. He just listened.

"Ah." Said Elsie as she woke up. It was a beautiful day, March 14, Elsie's birthday.

 _"Ohayogozaimasu,_ Elsie."

She turned around sharply and saw Keima sitting on her bed, playing Gal games as ever.

 _"Kami sama. Ohayogozaimasu"_ she said a bit shocked. "Were you here from last night?" She asked.

"Of course not. You're not my girlfriend", he said, not even paying attention to the girl beside him.

"Oh, I see", she said moving awkwardingly in her seat.

"Yeah. I came just now." He said.

"Oh..." Suddenly, she noticed a ticket lying on her bed. "What's that?" She asked as she looked at it. It was Kanon's concert's ticket.

"But?!"

"I know you wanted to see it, so bought one for your birthday. You can go and enjoy yourself."

"You won't go?"

"I won't because I only bought one ticket for you."

But Mari suddenly appeared out of the blue and said, "He will, since I bought him a ticket too." She said, waving the ticket in her hand around.

"But I didn't buy that!" Said Keima, surprised.

"I did. I saw you buying a ticket for Elsie, so I bought one for you too. Enjoy!"

Mari expected a Thank you but instead just received a Death glare from her son. Elsie's cheerful voice broke through the tense air.

"This is so awesome, Nii-sama. Now we both will be able to enjoy a lot. Aren't you happy?" There was more of a doubt in her tone than question.

"Yeah, yeah I'm very happy…for you", he said smirking before getting out of the room.

For once, Elsie smiled happily.

 **That's the end of the second chapter. I'm really getting into writing this now. I'll y'all later. Be well!**


	3. Heart-To-Heart

**Hey guys. Jeez, words can't explain how much I hate Keihiro! I'm a diehard fanatic of Keima X Elsie pairing and just imagined what will happen if these circumstances had occurred, but now I think Elsie has pretty dense feelings for him that actually cannot be expressed. Anyways, I will complete this fanfic as promised. I have and will always do Kelsie and NOTHING else!**

 **Sorry for the fan girl stuff but there is a real lack of these fics so I'll just do them for the time being. As for the other girls, I can only tolerate Miyako.**

Mari looked at the boy who wore his shoes and had a scary look on his face. Smiling at him, she said, "Dear, its El-Chan's birthday today, so please don't be so angry or dejected. She really looks up to you. So please for once participate in her happiness. You have your duties to keep her happy on her birthday."

Keima grabbed his PFP and looked at Mari in an emotionless manner. " _Ittekimasu."_ He said.

The clouds became darker as Keima felt Elsie's hold on his arm become tighter. " _Nii-sama,_ I am so happy you remembered my birthday. I was surprised when you presented me the ticket, but when Okaasan presented another ticket for you, I was happier. I am so happy. This is going to be the best birthday ever."

Keima said nothing. He just kept pressing his PFP's buttons to win the game (and conquer the girl) but he was not unconscious of the girl beside him. Yes, she was a devil from hell, but it's also true she had been staying with him for a long time. He just kept walking.

She was really thankful that she didn't have to go to the concert alone. But she just wished that he had loved her company as much she did his. For once he could have just been along with her. That would mean a lot to her. But then she also content in just having him with her. Alone. This was the perfect place to be. And that was just as good enough, right?

It was 6pm when they finally reached the concert hall. It was a large hall with many seats for the audiences, and most of the seats were already occupied. Kanon, the most famous singer of that time period, was to sing that day. Keima, emotionless as ever, took a seat with Elsie beside her. She had a huge smile on her face, and he hadn't missed that.

Keima sat down on a seat with Elsie beside him and soon the hall became darker. The stage became illuminated with beautiful spotlights suddenly and the spotlights moved here and there. The audiences became excited and shouted, 'KANON CHAN. KANON NAKAGAWA'. Elsie also became excited. Only Keima was the one who was disgusted and bored with all of this crap.

Kanon appeared in the stage with a beautiful spotlight of pink color on her. The smoke appeared all around her and her eyes were closed. Her hands held a microphone. She wore a pretty dress, as she finally appeared on stage completely.

"That's so beautiful. She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Elsie exclaimed turning towards Keima.

"Uh ah, how would I know that?" Keima couldn't care less.

"Shouldn't you? I mean…you know", she stuttered a bit before she was cut off by the divine beauty performing in front of her vision

Kanon sang beautifully, her voice seemed like it was something almost out of the heaven. The voice was pure and gorgeous just like its owner. Her performance was up to perfection, just like her every other shoe. She also did her signature winky-smirk a couple of times, like she did in every show. 'Happy crescent', her most popular song, and one of Elsie's damn favorites, was also sung by Kanon in the concert.

Keima did find some spare time between his conquests to look up to Elsie and at Kanon. He was surprised by the changes which time had brought up with both the girls. These changes were quite pleasing.

The concert ended grandly, just like it had started. All the people present in the hall cheered for Kanon while she waved back. There was happiness was on everybody's part. It was a huge hit.

Kanon smiled back at all the people.

Keima asked, "So you're happy I guess. Should we go home then?"

"Yes let's and Arigatou." said Elsie giving him one of her most sincere smiles that even he felt a curve tugging at the end of his lips.

As Elsie and Keima were walking towards the exit, suddenly some people advanced towards them. Keima looked at them and stopped, while Elsie was a bit confused. Those men, probably dressed up like bodyguards came towards Keima and asked, "Are you Keima Katsuragi?"

"Yes, that's me." He said as his face became serious and Elsie became a bit scared. "Please will you come with us?" Asked those men. "Follow us, please."

"Keima-kun!" Said Kanon in an excited manner and she hugged him. "Kanon!" Keima became a bit surprised. Elsie stared at those men who had brought them there. She smiled a bit.

"Keima kun, you came to watch my concert! I am so happy." Said Kanon in a happy manner. Keima blushed as he looked at her face, then he said, "I didn't want to come here. Its Elsie's birthday, and she wanted to see your concert so I brought her here."

Keima looked at Kanon and Kanon looked at Elsie. "Hello, Ellie San." Kanon smiled.

"Hello Kanon san. So you saw us from the stage?" Said Elsie excitedly.

"Yes, I saw Keima kun from stage, so I said my men to bring you here." She smiled.

Elsie sipped an orange juice from a straw and looked at Kanon and Keima chatting. "So you have more concerts to do huh?!" Asked Keima.

"Yup. There are so many concerts and I have no time to rest." Said Kanon.

"Kanon San, you would be feeling tired then" asked a concerned Elsie.

"Yes. The schedule's so damn tight right now." Answered Kanon. "But you know, seeing Keima Kun's face, I feel refreshed."

Elsie suddenly shuddered. " _Kami nii-sama?!"_ she said in her mind. A sort of unhappiness came over her body and her hands held the glass very tightly. A familiar shadow embraced her beautiful eyes.

"Will you come to my concerts again?" Kanon asked to Keima as she moved closer to him.

"Let's see...Well, I can't really promise anything but Elsie will definitely come." Said Keima.

"Oh, Ellie San! I will be glad if you come." Said Kanon.

Elsie said nothing. Her eyes became darker. But then she nodded slightly.

A slight rain was pouring when they departed for their home. Fortunately, Keima had brought an umbrella. He opened it and put it above his head. Elsie and he then started walking.

The rain poured heavily when they were about to reach home. "Elsie hurry!" He said. Suddenly he noticed Elsie had stopped walking and looked back. "Elsie?!" A dead silence followed and nothing except the pitter patter of the rain was heard.

"Elsie?!" He said again, this time emphasizing the word 'Elsie'.

"Do you like...Kanon chan?" She suddenly asked. "It seems she likes you. No. Loves you. She is looking forward to your visit to her next concert. You mustn't make her sad by not going. She really isn't looking forward to my going. I can understand that. I might never even go to her concerts again."

"Elsie...!" Keima became shocked. "But, we went because it was your birthday..."

"Yes, and I'm really happy about whatever you did. It was really special. But don't you see that she wants to spend more time with you, alone." She said, a bit of sadness embracing her tone.

"What? I don't even see her in that way. You…you know that", he said in sort of a cover up.

"That's what it is Nii-sama, I know too much about you", she said shaking her head slightly.

"What do you wanna say, Elsie?" he said, confusingly.

Elsie smiled. Her garment and her hair both had turned wet. "Just that it is the best birthday gift ever."

 **The 3** **rd** **chapter's up. This was a more emotionally emphasizing one. Now I'm really deep into this story. Hope y'all are enjoying reading this as much I'm doing writing it. Sayonara!**


End file.
